


ABC's of Cheska Ryder

by Sumi



Series: Cheska Ryder [3]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: A drabble series covering snapshots of Cheska Ryder's life.





	ABC's of Cheska Ryder

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to the MEBB. The 7th was an open day and they needed fics so I thought, why not?

**_Alive_ **

“Breathe,” her dad says after securing his helmet onto Cheska's armour. “You… need to….breathe.”

Instinctively, Cheska does as he says. She wants to ask him what he was doing; what the fuck he is thinking but unconsciousness waits for no one. 

Cheska’s first thought upon waking and realizing she survived is how wrong it feels. She isn't supposed be here laying on this hospital bed; Alec Ryder should be.

Flashes of her father sacrificing himself flit across Cheska's mind. She blinks back tears, unable to comprehend her father's actions. He never showed that he gave a shit about her or Matios in life. Leave it up to Alec Ryder to do it in death.

**_Brother_ **

The second Cheska finished the email Harry sent, the Tempest set course for the Nexus. With her heart hammering in her chest, Cheska hurried to the cryo bay. 

She stumbls through the doors in a less than graceful manner. Sitting hunched over on the edge of the bed is her baby brother. Matios looks worse for wear but he is awake and most importantly alive.

The corner of Matios’s mouth curves upwards when he notices Cheska's presence. She mirrors the smile, blinking back tears threatening to escape.

“Hey Ches. Long time no see, huh?”

“Yeah, you could say that,” Cheska chokes out, voice full of emotion.

Matios suddenly stood, legs trembling with the effort but being the determined person her baby brother was, he succeeds. “So, should we skip the pleasantries and go right to the obligatory reunion hug?” He teases weakly.

“Ass.”

“Yeah, but you still love me.”

She laughed and pulled Matios into a gentle hug. “You know I do, little brother.”

They still had so much to discuss but for now they had this.

**_Coma_ **

Cheska did not have many opportunities to visit Matios. She wanted to blame it on the fact that a Pathfinder’s duties were never done but that would make it a lie. Half a lie actually, because time played a big part in whether or not she could get back to the Nexus.

The bigger reason -one Cheska refuses to admit even to herself- is seeing Matios lying in that bed. He’d always been full of life; expressive and talkative to the point where it proved impossible to shut him up. Trying to accept that the underweight man in the bed with a sickly pallor is her brother proves to be a more difficult task than she ever thought it would be.

If Matios could see Cheska now he’d remark how much of a resemblance her behavior matches their father’s behavior. Alec Ryder mastered the act of figurative and literal avoidance. The more excuses Cheska made to not see Matios, the more her behavior shifted to match Alec’s behavior.

Cheska felt sickened by the thought. If there were a person she did not want to be like, it would be Alec Ryder.

**_Dead_ **

“You lied to me.”

The words tumble out of Matios’s mouth the second Cheska steps into the cryobay. He looks angry, eyes tired but focusing clearly on her. If looks could kill, she would be dead.

“I wanted to tell you the truth,” Cheska admits weakly, taking one hesitant step towards the bed. “We didn’t know how stable the connection with SAM was. I couldn’t risk hurting you even more.”

Matios eyes soften but not entirely to the point where Cheska felt she wouldn’t burst into flames. “I get it, Ches. I really do, but I had to find out from Harry, when the one to tell me dad was dead should have been my own sister.”

“Matios, your sister felt it prudent to tell you when you regained consciousness. She frequently agonized over the decision,” SAM interrupted to say without warning.

He blinks, giving Cheska a half amused look. “SAM, are you trying to make me feel guilty?”

“You are correct in your assumption. May I inquire to the success of the attempt?”

“Oh it worked. I feel like a giant ass now,” Matios mutters. He pats the empty space next to him and Cheska gladly takes the offer.. “The AI in your head is pretty protective of you. Do I have to worry about it threatening to beat me up or something?”

Cheska laughed, feeling the tension in the room slowly start to evaporate. ‘Thanks, SAM,’ she said over their private channel.  
‘You are welcome, Cheska.’

**_Exaltation_ **

She has to block out the sound of Jaal's loud cries. Discovering the Kett were turning his fellow Angara into the ones he’d been fighting for years would devastate anyone. Jaal’s hurt is expected.

Cheska's heart ached seeing her friend in such distress but the Moashe remains in danger. If they failed to rescue the Moashe from the Kett, the entire mission would be for nothing.

“Jaal,” Cheska interrupts gently, “we have to go.”

He slowly stood, keeping his back towards Cheska. “You are right, Pathfinder. We still must save the Moashe.”

After they rescued the Moashe and brought her safely onto the Tempest, Cheska would speak to Jaal. If only to let Jaal know he has friends to turn too.

**_Father_ **

“Were you not close to your true father, Ryder?” 

The question catches Cheska off guard even if Jaal and her were in the middle of a discussion about family. “What makes you ask?” 

He frowns, looking to be carefully searching for the right words. “From the way you have spoken about your father it does not sound as if you were close.”

“My dad probably was closer to Cora than he ever was with Matios and me,” she answers truthfully. “Before mom died, he always seemed to be away because of work and after… I guess we just reminded him too much of her.”

She learns early on that Angaran faces were very expressive and Jaal is no exception. He suddenly looks so sad and it makes her heart ache. “Jaal, it's okay. It’s all in the past.” 

“Regardless of the time passed, I am sorry you went through that, Ryder.” Jaal finishes his sentence with a firm squeeze to Cheska’s shoulder.

“Pathfinder,” SAM began to say over their private channel, “Your heart rate has accelerated.”

She sighs. 'I’m fine, SAM.’ 

**_Galaxy_ **

When their father first mentions the Andromeda project Cheska is an automatic no. She refuses until Matios tells Cheska he is going along with their father.

“You’re as fucking crazy as dad is,” Cheska spat. “What are you thinking, Mat? You don’t know what’s out there! For all you know, the project could fall apart before the ships even make it to Andromeda.”

Matios demeanor is calm through all of Cheska’s yelling much to her frustration. She wants him to shout back at her. “Talk to Dad, Ches. He really wants us to have a new start. Where better to have that then a new galaxy?”

“Those sound like Dad’s words; not yours.”

“If you won't do it for him, will you do it for me?”

Her brother is playing dirty. Matios knows Cheska would do anything for him. “You know I will,” she chokes out.

“Thanks sis.” Matios steps forward, pulling Cheska into a crushing embrace.

**_Habitat_ **

Alec Ryder is a liar. Habitat 7 is the farthest you could get from a golden world. Cheska wants to tell her brother 'I told you so’ but with Matios stuck in cryo, it isn't going to happen. She instead forces back the tears that threaten to fall and pushes forward despite all her anger. 

It was a mistake to have gone to Andromeda. Cheska knew it then and knows it even more now. One day Cheska will have the opportunity to speak to Matios about it but until then, Cheska will keep pushing forward.

She sees little choice in the matter.

**_Illness_ **

Finding out their mom didn't have long to live was a punch in the gut. Cheska wants to believe the doctors made a mistake but after seeing the test results, she can’t deny it any longer. Alec Ryder, on the other hand, deals with Ellen's death in a completely different manner. While she and Matios accept the inevitable, their dad refuses to believe Ellen is not long for this world.

Then Cheska discovers Ellen never even died. It hits her just how deep her father's denial went. If Ellen had a choice, she would want to just pass on. 

It is yet another thing for Cheska to blame Alec for.

**_Jaal_ **

She finds herself surrounded at gunpoint by an unknown alien species but since Cheska was, well, herself, the attempt at humor just tumbles out without warning. “Believe me, crash landing here while on fire, was not the plan.”

He blinks slowly, a hint of a smile making its way onto his face before he leans in close. “That's good because that would have been a very bad plan.”

“Like I said, completely unintentional on my part.” Cheska gets a sense that this Jaal Ama Darav character wants to chuckle at her comment but is holding himself back.

Despite the danger surrounding her, it puts Cheska at ease.

**_Kett_ **

The first experience with the Kett could not have gone worse. It ends with Alec Ryder dead and Cheska being named Pathfinder when he should have been passing it on to Cora. Her second, third, and so on experiences with the Kett go about as well as the first.

Cheska always knew what they are capable of but when the Archon steals SAM and then kidnaps Matios, it takes her by surprise. She should have seen it coming

“We will find them,” Lexi assures Cheska in a firm tone long after the return to the Tempest. She wants to believe Lexi but past experiences force Cheska to confront the fact that she might lose them both.

**_Love_ **

Cheska never expects to find love in Andromeda. Yet here she is, lying curled up under her covers with Jaal snoring softly next to her.

Jaal joined the Tempest only a few months ago but Cheska knows what she feels for him is love. The closer they come to finding Meridian the more she fears she might end up losing him.

'Enjoy every moment; even with certain doom or death close by. It's those moments you want to remember, not the ones where you worried about what could happen,’ SAM says over their private channel. ‘Cheska, can you recall Ellen once saying this to you and Matios?’

“Yeah I do. Thanks, SAM.”

Jaal stirs suddenly, making Cheska realize she said those out words out loud. “Hm, darling one?” He asks, sleep slurring his words.

“I was just talking to, SAM. Go back to sleep, Jaal.” Cheska holds back a laugh, shifting back to her original spot.

‘Your welcome, Cheska,’ SAM adds.

**_Mother_ **

“Does Jaal please you?”

Cheska nearly chokes on her tea Sahuna made especially for their lunch date. She makes an effort to have these monthly lunches not just for Jaal but because Cheska genuinely enjoys spending time with Sahuna. Such an unexpected question, however, makes Cheska question her choice to go that day.

Sahuna looks at her, clearly waiting for an answer. Cheska wants to give one but her voice has seemingly vanished. Eventually, Cheska clears her throat and is able to give an answer. “Ah, yes he does. Very much so.”

“And he has also assured me you also please him.”

She flushes, positive that she now resembles a tomato or the Angaran equipment of one.

**_Nomad_ **

Lexi sighs, fingers reaching up to pinch the bridge of her nose. “Ryder, you need to be more careful when you drive.”

“Lexi it’s just a dislocated shoulder. Liam popped it back in for me and I was good to go fight some more Kett.”

“And what if you break it, next time?”

Cheska winces, not expecting Lexi to take it that far. “I’ll… keep that in mind.”

“SAM, please keep it in mind for our Pathfinder here. I’ve seen records of how she drives and her reassurances do not reassure me in the least.”

“Understood Dr. T’Perro.”

“Traitor,” Cheska mutters.

**_Obstacle_ **

“Cheska, Jaal is outside your quarters. Given your distressed emotional state, I am afraid I must disregard your requests. Past examples show you will benefit from the comfort of a loved one.”

She let out a shaky laugh. “I'm not going to be angry, SAM. Go ahead and let Jaal in.”

Jaal enters, eyes softening when he looks at Cheska. She sits in the middle of the unmade bed with red rimmed eyes and tear stained cheeks, looking every bit as awful as she feels.

“Taoshay,” Jaal murmurs. He utters no more words before joining Cheska in the bed and drawing her into a loose embrace.

Sometimes the obstacles that get in the way become to much for Cheska. When Cheska's stress levels rise, she retires to her quarters and asks SAM to lock the door. Whether SAM let’s someone is is done at it’s SAM'S discretion. If Cheska seems likely to over the edge, SAM intervenes; like he decides to do after discovering the truth about Ellen.

Later, Cheska would have to thank SAM.

**_Pathfinder_ **

“Pathfinder, could I have a minute?”

“Pathfinder, this needs your attention immediately!”

“Pathfinder, Director Tann is requesting to speak to you.”

“Pathfinder!”

It is always Pathfinder this or Pathfinder that. Cheska can never escape it. Sometimes the pressure is enough to make her want to lock herself in a soundproof room and just scream.

Cheska found it lucky she didn't automatically recoil at the word. SAM theorized one day she may grow an aversion to the word.

“Cheska, may I make a suggestion?” SAM suggests after a trying conversation with Addison.

She sighs. “Yeah, what is it SAM?”

“It seems pertinent to call a meeting with the crew and discuss your feelings regarding your title of Pathfinder. If you fail to do so, your mental and emotional health will suffer.”

“And, let me guess, you’ll have to alert Lexi?” Cheska drawls.

“Correct.”

“... call a meeting, SAM.”

“Yes, Cheska.”

She sees little choice in the matter with SAM blackmailing her and all.

**_Quiet_ **

“Jaal, do you hear that?”

He blinks. “Hear what, taoshay? It is silent.”

“I know,” Cheska grins. “That's the point. When was the last time the Tempest was actually completely quiet?”

“Ah, I understand.” Jaal chuckles, pulling Cheska close. “Are you suggesting we take advantage of the quiet status of the Ship?”

“Of course, but if anyone so much as comes on board you'll warn us, right SAM?”

“Of course, Pathfinder. I will not allow anyone to board the Tempest until you have finished copulating and both reached your peak.”

Jaal nuzzles Cheska's neck, trying to make quick work of her clothes. “Your actions are much appreciated, SAM.”

She has no objections.

**_Reincarnation_ **

Reincarnation is an interesting concept. Cheska never gives it much thought until meeting the Angara. She is not sure how much stock she puts into the belief but the closer Cheska grows to Jaal, the more receptive she is to the idea.

If the Archon succeeds in taking Meridian then everything they have been fighting for would be for naught. The only thing to fall back on would be that Angaran belief in reincarnation and the hope that they could all be together again one day.

SAM comments that is a bittersweet thought, which Cheska agrees. It is a bittersweet thought but may be all they have.

**_SAM_ **

SAM is always one for questions. It asks Cheska about her parents, human emotions, and Jaal to name a few subjects. The one that catches Cheska off guard is SAM’s question about reproduction.

After the conversation, SAM makes a heartfelt inquiry. “Cheska, I hope my questions did not cause any amount of discomfort.”

“No, SAM you’re fine. They’re just surprising is all,” Cheska assures SAM. “You’ve just got me thinking about the possibility of angaran and human babies.”

She is simply thinking out loud but SAM finds it necessary to answer anyway. “It is unknown if humans and angara are biologically compatible. If you wish to find out I suggest sexual intercourse after stop your blockers.”

“... thanks, SAM.”

“You’re welcome, Cheska.”

She is so glad no one else is privy to that conversation.

**_Tempest_ **

The Tempest is a great ship but it is a small ship. Cheska fully curses this fact when there is a rapid knocking on the bathroom door just as she and Jaal are close to reaching their peak.

“The Pathfinder and Mr. Ama Darav will be exiting the bathroom in approximately five minutes according to their current vital readings.”

“Uh, thanks SAM but that is too much information,” Liam says from the other side of the door. “I’ll just… wait in the crew quarters. No updates, SAM. Please.”

“Understood, Mr. Kosta. I will merely inform you when the bathroom is free.”

They really need a bigger ship.

**_Undiplomatic_ **

Cheska likes to describe herself as the type to punch first and ask questions later. If Matios were awake, he would agree with Cheska in a heartbeat. She has no diplomatic skills to speak of, which is something Cheska admittedly had in common with Alec Ryder.

“SAM, what do you think would happen if I told Tann to fuck off?”

“I am unable to pinpoint exactly what would happen, Pathfinder but all possibilities would lead to one outcome.”

“Let me guess, he’ll be really fucking pissed off?”

“You are correct, Pathfinder.”

Cheska groans and throws herself back onto the bed, “Guess I’ll have to avoid it then.”

“I believe it would be wise to do so; even if it seems tempting.”

“SAM, are you saying Director Tann annoys you?” she asked with a grin.

“Also correct.”

She laughs. At this rate, SAM would be human yet.

**_Victory_ **

Despite the exhaustion running through her body, Cheska throws her arms around Jaal, legs wrapping around his waist as he spun her around. They were both laughing, tears of joy welling up in Cheska’s eyes.

“We did it, darling one!”

She chokes out a laugh. “Yeah, we did. I can’t fucking believe it.” Before Jaal can say anything else, Cheska leans close and places her lips over his.

Cheska cares little of the audience that crowds around her and Jaal. Let them see; she just wants to take a moment and enjoy the fact that they somehow all survived the fight with the Archon.

 ** _Waterfall_ ** (This is a sentence from my “a journey of discovery fic”. I decided to expand on one of the sentences that fit this prompt.)

“Yes, again,” Cheska breathes out, granting Jaal permission as she spreads her legs further. She already climaxed but stopping is the furthest thing from Cheska’s mind at the moment.

She would have to ask how Jaal managed to secure this spot with not a person in sight. He probably pulled some strings. Of course, with the fused fingers teasing at her entrance and tongue on Cheska’s clit, these thoughts quickly fade from her mind.

A second climax seems very likely at this rate. Cheska gasps, trying to find the right words and ability to speak again. “Jaal, I need you inside me now.”

Lucky for Cheska, Jaal seems more than happy to oblige.

**_Xenophobe_ **

It happens while on Aya. She waits in the gardens for Jaal to return from his meeting with Evfra when an Angara walked by. He said something the translator failed to pick up, adding a sneer before he turned a corner.

“Cheska,” SAM begins to say over their private channel, “such reactions are common among minority relationships. I suggest alerting Mr. Ama Darav of the situation.”

“Are you going to tell Jaal if I refuse too?”

“Yes, Pathfinder. I believe it in your best interest to share what happened.”

Cheska laughs. “Thanks, SAM. You’re always looking out for me.”

“Your welcome, Cheska.”

**_Young_ **

“Sometimes, I forget how young you are.”

The statement comes moments after they reboard the Tempest. Peebee went on ahead back to her escape pod, leaving Cora and Cheska behind. She pauses in the midst of taking off her armor and looks over at Cora. “I don’t understand. Is this leading to a criticism of my decisions on Voeld?”

Cora sighs. “It’s more of an apology. I tend to forget you’re a good eight years younger than me. I trained for this while you had this thrust onto your shoulders, completely unprepared for the job of Pathfinder.”

“Cora… this sounds awfully like a criticism.”

“Ryder, I’m trying tell you that I was to hard on you in the beginning,” Cora said, jumping straight to being blunt. “At the time I had trouble processing your dad’s death and decision. It wasn’t right for me to take it out on you.”

Cheska never would expect or want an apology. She knew Cora was hurt at the time of Alec’s death. Blaming Cora for her actions at the time wouldn’t be fair. “Cora, you don’t need to apologize.”

“Yes I do, because despite my reservations in the beginning, you are proving to be a better Pathfinder than your father ever would have been.”

She walks off before Cheska could utter another word; leaving her stunned. Everyone always liked to compare Cheska to Alec. For the first time, someone is saying she is better than him and not hoping for what would have been had Alec survived Habitat 7

Now that is worth thanking Cora for.

**_Zealous_ **

If Director Tann is one thing, it would be his zealousness for pushing Cheska to want to rip strands of hair right out of her head. The two never got on. Tann always found a way to criticize the decisions Cheska made some way or another.

Now with them having found Meridan, her Pathfinder duties seemingly doubled. Thankfully the sneaky AI she shared a headspace with started to filter out any non urgent messages from the Director.

“SAM, I think the director likes to stress me out.”

“I do not believe that is likely Pathfinder, but he is often successful in doing so.”

“Just let me live that lie, SAM.”

“Noted, Pathfinder.”

**Author's Note:**

> A screenshot of [Cheska](http://sumilong.tumblr.com/post/161239073171/my-custom-fryder-on-mea-better-known-as-cheska) if you're curious.
> 
> Follow me over at tumblr. Link is [here](http://sumilong.tumblr.com)


End file.
